kagaminokunifandomcom-20200214-history
Love Mirror
Love Mirror (愛の鏡　''Ai no Kagami'')　is the 5th chapter of the manga illustrated by Yasuhiro Kanō. Synopsis Mao and Harisugawa were taking down the notes of what they currently know about the mirror on a piece of paper. Where the two notice that although glass and metal surface can reflect, they won't become a window inside the mirror. In addition, they can only switch places with the master mirror. As the two continue to look into it, Harisugawa becomes curious of how deep the darkness reaches. But decides not to venture further as he might get lost in the darkness. Their conversation is soon interupted when Mao's mother calls her to take a bath. Harisugawa then begins to fantasize where the two become so close that Mao allow Harisugawa to be next to her when she is taking a bath. But regains his senses and instead, she would sell the mirror back to the thrift store, and imagines when a fat man buys the mirror and does various disgusting things in front of the mirror. But he comes to realize something. The next day, Mao visits the thrift store where she bought the mirror, and decides to find out the previous owner. The shop owner quickly recognizes the mirror as it was one of the merchandise previously owned by a fortune teller. Mao arrives at the fortune teller Kagami Kyouko house and request a meeting, where young man rushes out in panic. He reveals that it was put up for sale by mistake and asks if he can have it back, which puts Mao in a tight spot. Moments later, a woman shows up and notices the mirror as the Love Mirror and drags Mao into her divination room. Where she tells Mao that she sense a mysterious aura coming from her and will give a reading, and pulls the lever showing a numerous mirror surrounding the room. Before Mao could hide the Love Mirror, the reflection produces the window in Harisugawa's side and his body is displayed by the mirror but Kyouko was looking the other way and did not see Harisugawa. Mao then asks if she knows more about the mirror, where Kyouko reveals its secret. Kyouko explains that the Love Mirror, also known as the Love's Prison, could be classified as a cursed mirror and rumors of how it would suck in a person's heart and seal it inside. Kyouko then explains that the mirror will search for a people who are not with their loved ones or have unrequited feelings and suck them in. Mao then asks if there is a way to save that person, where she explains that someone has to fill the person with love. Hearing all this, Harisugawa gets embarrased thinking he has to fall in love with Mao. Kyouko then proceeds to say that it wasn't a coincident that Mao came across the mirror purchased from the thrift store, and would come to this place to search for the truth like this. Then she begins her reading. Kyouko reads that from the mirror of the past, she sees that Mao have a stable and normal life but fo some reason, Mao has built a wall around her heart. While from the mirror of the present, she could feel some kind of power, where a big change has recently occured. When Kyouko looks at the mirror of the future, however, she is unable to see anything possibly because of the current circumstances. But adds that a she can see a sorrowful departure awaits her, that a close man to her will fail to do something and disappear from her side which freaks out Harisugawa.